Roy's Nightmares (Roy X Ed)
by ohimenanasama
Summary: Roy has nightmares night after night, but could Ed get rid of them?


_**Hey guys this is my second fanfic home I'm getting a little better. Let me know what you think in the reviews! **_;D

Roy was standing on a body of ishvalan bodies. He looked down to see what was tugging at his jacket. "please mr.." the small voice began "where is my mama?" Roy trembled at question. He felt an evil grin spread like a plague across his face he felt himself begin to sweat. _No...No don't do it! Stop it!_ He raised his trembling hand trying to fight what he knew was coming. His middle finger and thumb pressed together. "huh?" the little boy tilted his head in confusion. _Run...please run, run away!_ Roy snapped his fingers and as he did his body was shocked awake by a blood curdling scream. "AH!" he quickly sat up in his bed. "Roy?" a familiar voice called out. He looked towards the door a cold sweat covering his back and he smiled at the blond man standing awkwardly as if waiting for Roy to wake up. "Oh, ed. What are you doing here?'' He groaned laying back down sinking into his bed. "well you weren't waking up and i thought i heard you thumping around in here." Roy laughed to himself staring up at the ceiling "thumping around huh?" Ed laughed a bit "yeah and you were whimpering so i thought id just let the baby sleep." Roy sat up glaring at Elric "That's no excuse to be in my chambers WHILE I'M ASLEEP! Is short stuff a pervert now!?"

Ed stomped his feet "who the hell are you calling a stubby brat!?". _What I never said that? _Roy stood up and walked over to Ed a look a pure anger shadowed his face. "W-What!? Roy s-sir I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Ed flinched as Roy stopped inches away from him. Roy leaned down and grabbed Ed's chin lifting his face. "You think your tough, full-metal?" Roy grinned deviously as he drew his lips close to Roy, "I bet I can make you powerless" he uttered as he kissed Ed's lips. Frozen in shock the older Elric brother trembled as he felt his face hot like sunburn. He slowly pulled away and as Ed looked up Roy grabbed him by the waist and slammed their bodies together. Roy let his hand follow the slight curve of the young man's body and groped his rump. "AH~!" Ed panted as his breath left him _Oh no...w-whats happening I-I cant move... _The black haired man slid his tongue into the blond's mouth. Trembling and shocked Ed tried to push him away but Roy only parted from Ed's body for a moment as he threw the shorter man onto his bed. "Ah! R-Roy what are you doing!?" Roy pinned Ed's hands above his head as he licked his neck "I'm gonna teach you not to come into my room when I'm sleeping and you didn't even wake me up." Ed wriggled his arms and squirmed under Roy's full weight, looking up shyly and embarrassed "R-Roy I'm sorry..I...Please..." Ed's sad expression reminded him of the ishvalan little boy as the image flashed though his mind. Roy got up his hair over shadowing his eyes, "Don't let it happen again Ed.." Full-metal nodded "Y-yessir", "get out" Ed scrambled off the bed and left the room shutting it behind him.

~Later that Day~

The phone rang as Roy fell asleep on his desk. After a few more calls Roy unplugged it and continued on to his power nap.

"Roy!" Riza's voice called out to him as he blinked coming back from spacing out. "Roy what are you doing! We need you in the front!" He turned as he saw Lt. Hawkeye shoot down two ishvalan. _No...no no no. No more, no more innocent please._ "Roy snap out of it! Get you butt in gear, now!" Roy trembled angrily as he whirled around and snapped his fingers at some footsteps behind him. Snapping his fingers faster than he can turn he saw a small boy scream crying out in pain. His eyes widen in shock as he gasps. _No no no no damn it no!_ As Roy blinked the small ishvalan boy was gone and Ed was now in his place. "Ed! Ed no!" He yelled to hawkeye, "hawkeye shoot him! Hawkeye shoot him! Please!" He broke into sobs, "Hawkeye please put him out of his misery!" He turned and there was no one, the town was empty the silence rung in his ears along with the blood curdling sounds of Ed's screams. "Roy! Roy help me! Roy!"

Roy was startled as he awoke from his nightmare. "Roy are you okay?" Hawkeye asked as she further shook him awake. Roy lifted his head revealing streams of tears flowing from his eyes. Riza was shocked, "ah! s-sir whats wrong!" Roy looked down covering his eyes with his hair."nothing, what did you want? you called right? how long was i asleep" Riza gave a worried look to Roy "not long sir but ed came in he said it was urgent" Roy looked shocked but hid is face "send him in and get back to work". Hawkeye saluted him and turned to leave. Roy got up and dropped all the shades before there was a knock on the door. "come in!" The door creaked open as Ed entered and shut the door behind him. Ed took a few more steps in and stared down at the floor afraid to lift his gaze. "Roy I needed to talk to you. Well after this morning i um...Well I wan-" Like a blur Roy appeared appeared before him and kissed him shutting him up. "ed...I don't know why i did what i did this morning." roy pulled ed close and kissed him deeply letting his tongue explore ed's mouth. "but i'm gonna do something worse and i hope you can forgive me." Roy began to pulled articles of clothing off the both of them. Roy pushed ed onto the blue couch and got on top of him. "Ed, your not protesting or fighting back at all"

"i know, i wanted to come in here and tell you that I liked what you did this morning and if you would do it more often" ed responded as he wrapped his arms around roys neck pulling him a bit closer "i think i am in love with you roy" Roy's heart dropped "you wouldnt say that if you really knew me." ed pulled him tighter as he felt roy begin to pull away, 'Roy! i don't care about what you've done your an amazing man now and my body and heart burn for you touch." Roy knew he was blushing because he could feel his face get hot. "Ed i think..." Ed kissed him. "just show me" ed said teasingly. Roy began to kiss down ed's body and lifted ed's hips up to his lips and licked his . He pushed his tongue into Ed's hole and let it explore. Ed moaned as his body squirmed the pleasure vibrating throughout his entire being. "Roooy~!" Ed tossed his head back as he put his hand on Roy's head in a failed attempt to push him away. "i-i cant take it! i..it's to much~" Roy pulled away and slowly pushed in two fingers as Ed groaned in pain and pleasure "relax Ed, its okay, just relax" Ed balled his fists trying to hold back his yelps of pain, however letting some out. "ah~ roy~" roy began to move his fingers and after a while ed began to move his hips in sync with Roys fingers. Roy stopped and pulled away "your ready" roy pulled Ed's legs towards him and nudged himself against ed's hole. Roy smiled and whispered "ed, here I come" ed grabbed one of roy's hands and interlaced thier fingers "Roy~" Roy pushed into ed as he helped in pain "ah! w-wait Roy dont move yet~"

After waiting a moment Roy began to move back and fourth and ed moaned in sync with the rocks of roys hips. "E-Ed are you okay?" Roy managed to moan under his breath. "Y-yeah~! I-It feels...good" Ed said between moans. Roy stopped a moment to run his hand though ed's hair before he continued moving his hips rolling them like waves. Ed trembled and became tense "Roy. Roy s-something is coming!" Roy began to move faster and harder. "Ed, Ed! I-I'm gonna-!" faster and faster ed began to claw roy's back as his moans grew louder. Roy filled ed with his hot liquid love and ed moaned a final loud moan. Roy collapsed on ed and they both tried hopelessly to catch their breath. "i love you too ed" roy whispered and ed smiled as roy fell asleep on him. Ed pet roy's head "no more nightmares love, i'm here now." ed whispered in his ear as his eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
